


Torture

by elronduil



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elronduil/pseuds/elronduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DON'T EVEN KNOW. OKAY? OKAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Loki Laufeyson was never one to scream, or cry in front of anyone. As a child, he would cry in a little corner on his own. But as he heard the metal brand being removed from the center of the fire, he prepared himself – for the screams he was pretty damn sure would come.

And come they did.

He let out a small scream as he felt the brand burn into his skin, and he let out an even louder scream as the iron was pulled away, yanking charred flesh along with it. Many soldiers in the room made gagging noises while others laughed, and the liesmith felt the urge to puke.

The skin just below his shoulder burned, blinding the former Asgardian Prince with pain like no other. He let his head fall, resting it on the wooden table as he took in sharp, uneven breaths through his teeth. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him – burning holes into his body – as he watched the younger male get tortured.

Or rather, branded. Like some cattle. Like a pig. A glutton. That was what they thought of him, no?

Thor never stayed for the tortures. He would either show up before or after them. He couldn’t stomach the pain his father had ordered on his brother. It made him sick.

Loki’s hard eyes shifted to the side, and he glared defiantly at the elder Asgardian. He grinned as he watched the man wince in pain, his eyes shifting away from him.

It obviously pained him to watch such things being done to Loki, and it was the only thing that kept the god of mischief going. 

It was the only reason he was alive now.

He had lived through this torture for what seemed to be like years now.

Or had it been weeks?

He couldn’t tell anymore.

The hours had melted into days, and the days into weeks.

He let out another sharp yelp as he felt a burning iron rod pierce the flesh of his inner thigh, leaving welts and burns the size of small daggers. Blood was pouring from the open wounds on his chest, and his head was pounding with unwanted pain.

Loki let out a small whimper as he felt a number of sharp objects being rested about both his hands, and one about his feet.

“STOP!” Thor’s voice was drowned out my Loki as he let out a sharp scream as the nails were plunged down, piercing flesh, and shattering small bones.

His eyes burned with tears of pain as they rolled down his cheeks.

His surroundings were slowly disappearing.

He was losing consciousness.

He was growing numb.

He let his eyelids flutter close.

That was the day Loki Laufeyson died.


End file.
